Afternoon Fun
by writeprodigiously
Summary: Digimon Smut Fic Request by Frostbite883 on tumblr: An older Mimi and Sora going the friends with benefits route during a boring afternoon at Sora's home. Of course, things won't get boring for long when dildos and other toys are involved. NSFW


**Rating: NC-17 for smut**

 **Fandom:** Digimon/Digimon Adventure Tri

 **Pairing:** Sora Takenouchi/Mimi Tachikawa

 **Words:** 1438

 **Tags:** friends with benefits, sex toys, slight praise kink

Requested by Frostbite883 on tumblr

With Mimi back in Japan after several years spent in the States, the Chosen had spent the past few weeks doing as much catching-up and having as much fun as possible with their formerly-long-distance friend. Nevertheless, real life caught up with them in the end. On this particular Saturday afternoon everyone but Sora and Mimi was busy, reasons ranging from soccer games to band practice to college study groups - and, in Hikari's case, yet another birthday party.

So on this lazy afternoon, it was down to Sora and Mimi hanging out in Sora's room. Sora's mother was at the shop, leaving the apartment to just the two of them. After raiding the fridge and playing Sora's small stash of video games (the two of them may have been adults, but they were still in their early twenties and living at home, and some habits linger), the two of them found themselves rather at loose ends and ended up just chatting, sitting crosslegged on Sora's bed.

So, naturally, the conversation eventually turned to sex.

"Ugh," Sora complained. "It's been ages since I've gotten any." She blushed. "Wait, sorry. Was that TMI?"

"No, not at all," Mimi said, waving her hand. "It's been forever for me too. Nothing since I broke up with Michael."

"Yeah," Sora said, "it's a shame too, I've been crazy horny lately…" She blushed harder. "Okay, that one _was_ TMI. I'm sorry Mimi, I just-"

Mimi interrupted her then, a sly grin forming on her mouth. "Don't worry about it, not one bit. I've been feeling that way too." She reached across the bed and put her hand on Sora's knee, saying "You know, we could always help each other out with that…" With each word her hand slowly inching further up Sora's leg towards her toned thigh.

Sora's entire face went crimson with her blush then, but she did not seem opposed to the idea. "I-I've never been with another girl before…"

"Trust me, it is a _ton_ of fun. Boys just don't know how to have sex properly. I'm sure you've noticed."

Sora admitted this was true, and Mimi clapped her hands together, saying "Great! So, are you in?"

"Y-yeah," Sora said, heart pounding, nervous but excited at the same time.

Mimi licked her lips. "Let's get started, then," she purred. She stalked along the length of the bed until her body was pressed tight against Sora's, and she kissed her.

It was the best kiss Sora had ever had, deep and responsive and god Mimi's lips were so soft…

Before she knew it several minutes had passed, their tongues had intertwined and Mimi was stroking Sora's hair, which felt almost as good as the kissing did. Sora broke off the kiss first, panting slightly and feeling herself get wetter and hornier by the second. From the redness in Mimi's face, she could tell that the pink-haired girl was feeling the same way.

Mimi bit her lower lip and said "Say, how about we get out of these clothes?"

The two of them stripped down, Mimi going first. Her movements were seductive and dancelike as she removed her clothing piece-by-piece, revelling in Sora's slack-jawed admiration of her smooth, confident motions and her incredible body. Once Mimi was fully naked, she did a sort of runway walk across the room, clearly flaunting her impressive assets. Sora enjoyed every moment of it, and from the wet glistening on her inner thighs it was clear Mimi did as well.

Sora examined Mimi's body then. She was certainly beautiful, enough to override the fact that she had never really been interested in another girl before. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had looked at the magazines that were ostensibly for guys before, even masturbated to them a few times, but she had always considered herself to be exclusively interested in guys. That all changed when she saw Mimi's glorious naked body, however.

Mimi came back to the bed and drew Sora into another kiss. "Like what you see?" she said, smirking and running her hands down her body from her perky breasts to her hips. All Sora could do was nod in response and lick her lips.

"I'm so glad," Mimi said with apparent delight. "Now, it's your turn to get undressed."

Sora stripped much more shyly than Mimi had, but there was a sexual appeal in that too and, as Sora's underwear came off, Mimi's hand drifted towards her own crotch, clearly wanting to play with herself. Sora was less confident in her looks, but she was extremely attractive too, muscular and toned with an appealing tan that contrasted beautifully with Mimi's pale skin.

"Wow," Mimi said. "I mean, I've spent years imagining what you'd look like naked, but… wow." Sora's affection and lust swelled at this, and this time it was Sora who drew Mimi in for a long kiss. She jumped in surprise when Mimi's fingers wandered to her crotch and teased Sora's labia, but she quickly melted into it and let out a moan into Mimi's mouth when she spread Sora's lips and began to play with her pussy, fingers spreading Sora's natural lubricant, which was copious, across her inner folds and clit. Sora gasped when Mimi began to play with her clit properly, breaking away from the kiss and burying her face in Mimi's hair, which smelled like flowers in bloom. Sora may have been new to lesbian sex, but Mimi certainly wasn't and she guided Sora through it expertly.

"So," Mimi said, continuing to tease Sora's clit, "where do you keep your toybox?"

"My-" Sora gasped, "my what?"

"Your toybox, silly. Where do you keep your sex toys?"

"Under… under the bed. B-blue box."

"Thank you!" Mimi chirped, releasing Sora's clit - leaving Sora panting and moaning, playing with herself to replace Mimi's attentions - and diving uder the bed to retrieve the box of toys - although, when Mimi saw it, she thought the word ' _crate'_ was closer to accurate. It was of quite a generous size, and when she opened it she found it was absolutely brimming with toys.

"Well, now I know why you've been working all those part-time jobs," Mimi said, laughing. "This is even bigger than my collection!"

Sora made an embarrassed noise mixed with mewling sounds of pleasure as she fingered her slick pussy.

"Oh, Sora honey, no need to be embarrassed about it. We all have needs, and who doesn't like a little novelty? Ooh, is this a strapon harness?"

"Y-yeah," Sora said. Feeling the need to explain herself, she added "I like to wear it sometimes when I masturbate. It's the kind that leaves… that leaves my pussy exposed."

"Hey girl, no judgment here. Say, want to take it for a spin?"

To this, Sora could only nod. Mimi lit up in delight and pulled out a dildo to fit the harness - a flesh-tone number of average length with a soft outer layer and a stiffer core, perfect for what Mimi had in mind. She handed the harness and dildo to Sora, who hastily fiddled with the straps and, after a couple of attempts, had the imitation cock securely pinned against her pelvis.

"Oh, Sora," purred Mimi. "You have no idea how sexy you are. I just want to eat you up right now." With that' she plunged her mouth down on the dildo, giving Sora an intensely arousing show as she sucked and licked it. Meanwhile, her hands found Sora's pussy again and two fingers slipped inside, expertly locating Sora's g-spot and attacking it relentlessly. Sora moaned and gasped with pleasure, and Mimi could smell her slick pussy dripping with lube. She couldn't help but take a break from sucking off the imitation cock to give her clit a few quick flicks of her tongue, leaving Sora gasping.

"You taste amazing," Mimi said, "and you're doing so well. So, so well."

The praise, combined with the simultaneous stimulation of her clit and her g-spot, was more than enough to send Sora over the edge into a long, intense, crashing orgasm that rocketed through her whole body and left her flat and limp on the bed, soaking the sheets with lube and sweat.

"Wow," Sora said, panting, "that was… that was incredible."

"I'm glad you had fun, and trust me, so did I," Mimi responded, lying down and cuddling up next to Sora. "How long until your mom gets back?"

"She won't be home for another three or four hours."

"Think that's enough time to test out all the toys in your little box?"

Sora grinned, still riding the high of the first orgasm. "We can try."


End file.
